


Silent Voice

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [20]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Both of them deserve happiness, Cuddling, Feelings, Finn cares about him, Fluff, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort [in a way], Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Silence, Staring, They love each other, [Just a bit though], mute!Sean, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I watch from blacked bars. Through the window to my soul. I stand behind closed doors. With a broken heart from shattered hope. I scrape and I call through bloodstained walls, as they start caving in. I swear I'll fix this. But you just won't listen. I used to make a sound. That shook the earth beneath me. Now, they're not even listening. I used to have a voice. I used to be so sure. I'd dream, they could never silence me. They're not even listening. I used to have a voice. I used to be so sure. Feeling trapped beneath the static..'What if after everything, Sean became mute?
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 10





	Silent Voice

**Author's Note:**

> '..I cry once in a while. This storm is rising inside of me. It's getting harder to breathe. It hurts deep inside. Just let me be. Who I am. It's what you really need to understand. And I hope so hard for the pain to go away. And it's torturing me. But I can't break free. So I cry and cry but just won't get it out, my Silent Scream...'

It was late in the evening, during that day, with a chilly breeze. It would get colder and darker out soon enough. That night will be dark and cold, as ever, like always. 

Which Finn didn't mind, he actually loves when it gets cold, because usually that means he just has to wrap a blanket around himself. Or have someone with him, a warm body very close. 

He has been thinking a lot about Sean, lately. That's what he wanted. He was wanting to be close to him. Especially during long, late nights. 

Although he didn't even know if Sean even liked him. He has feelings for him. It wasn't just flirting to him, he actually felt something for Sean. He wanted him to stay in his life, always. He just had to tell him that. 

But he didn't know how. Usually he was an open, outgoing guy. Though he didn't know what to do. He was actually stuck on it, this time around. Like he was not sure of himself. Did Sean like him or not? He didn't know. He couldn't even get Sean to talk to him. 

Well, that was what he had thought to himself before it all, until Daniel told him everything. How Sean was mute, not talking after everything that's happened to them, that was why. Because of that reason. 

Finn felt bad, for not knowing that. He decided then, that he would be there for Sean. That he would try to get him to feel happiness once again, that he would stay in this other male's life now, no matter what. He just had to talk to him. That was the thought that rang in his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hours Later, after awhile -**

Now it was night, dark and cold out. Like always, with that moonlight Illuminating everything in a dim lighting, especially them. 

Finn was by himself, thinking for a bit. His mind faded, deep in his thoughts. Until he noticed that Sean was alone. So he decided to talk to him, once again. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts in his mind. He walked over to him. He saw that this other male hadn't noticed him, yet anyway. 

Sean was still thinking, while he's drawing. Lately, he has been feeling inspired. It was because of Finn. He knew it was that reason. Not some reason. Even if he was mute now and he didn't have his voice anymore, it seemed like. 

He noticed that Finn was trying to get him to smile, lately. It was nice, to have someone else, he had thought. He was feeling better, happier again, slowly. Because of him. He was getting closer to him, he felt it, loving that. He really is. A warm feeling, to him. He wondered if Finn actually felt the same way as him. 

Sean heard something, or rather, someone walking over to him. He realized who it was. He almost got a smile on his lips as he snapped out of it too. He closed his sketchbook, before Finn could see it. He had a blush, at that thought. 

Finn sat down, on the ground, next to him. "Hey, you seem better, okay even. I'm glad to see that. You're even drawing again." 

Sean nodded at that. He felt a bit of happiness, while he was around Finn, strange yet nicely enough. 

Finn gazed over at him, then he looked at that sketchbook of Sean's. "So what are you drawing? Can I see it?" he asked 

Sean was nodding to that, again now. He gave him it, hesitantly, after he turned it back to this drawing. That drawing was of Finn, sitting down under a tree and looking so peaceful, very calm as well. 

Finn had another smile, when he noticed that. "I love it, sweetie, you're really good at it." he said to him. 

Sean heard that, feeling a bit of warmth in his. While his heart was beating more. He even almost gave a smile towards him. 

There was a nice silence between them, while they were alone together. It was calm, peaceful even. 

Finn looked through Sean's drawings, then he gave it back to him. He started getting up, to leave now. He thought that Sean needed some alone time again. 

That is until something else happened. He felt it as his wrist was grabbed, although not too tightly, in a gentle way. 

Sean gripped onto Finn's wrist, holding it, gently even. He gazed over, with those soft-looking eyes. It looked like he didn't want Finn to leave. That he wanted him to stay there. 

Finn realized what this other male wanted. So he does just that. He sat down with Sean now. Just like earlier. 

He stayed there, with him. He had a slight smile again. When he was staying right here, close to him. 

"Alright then, I'II stay with you. If that's what you want, honey." 

Sean also smiled softly at him, especially at that. He nodded at what was said to him, in a quiet way, without his voice. He got even closer to him. 

Finn noticed that. He watched him as he eyed this other male. His stare was on him. He was still watching him, noticing that Sean's chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. It was a sight that he loved, for some reason. He was especially loving it while he was staring deep into Sean's eyes. 

He got close to him once again, although more than ever before now. He was grabbing Sean's hand. He grips onto it. Then he talked to him. With a tone of voice that was gentle, warm and soft. Like he always acted around him. Because he wanted to be caring towards him. 

"Sean, sweetheart, I don't know if you feel the same way or not. But I have to tell you anyway. I have feelings for you. I love you.." 

Sean heard that, as this made him smile. He nodded at that, feeling the same way. He just had to tell him in his own way. Without saying it back. 

He gripped onto Finn's hand, putting it over his chest, where his heart was. He lets Finn feel that heart while it was beating. That was his way of saying that he felt the same, that he has feelings for him as well. That he also loves him. 

Finn noticed that, realizing this, what that meant. It made him get filled with happiness. He leaned in, kissing him. In a gentle way again. He stayed there, once more. Now he touched him, with such gentleness, putting his fingers through Sean's hair. In those dark locks, feeling that softness. 

Sean hummed softly. He also kissed him, gently once again. He was loving it, especially those blue eyes staring back at him. He loves that shade. He stared at him as well, quietly, into Finn's eyes. He wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly, holding onto Finn. 

Finn smiled at that. He does the same thing. He was holding him close. He was still staring at him, silently yet deeply. Into Sean's eyes, again now. He kept kissing him, gentle and loving. He made a low noise, out of his voice. 

Eventually, they pulled apart from that kiss, although still staying there and close to each other. They felt breathless, but calm and peaceful, loving every second of it while being around each other. 

Both guys got off there, getting into Finn's tent, to spend more time with each other, while they're alone together. They even zipped it shut, closing that. 

They are lying down, with a blanket halfway over them. They started cuddling, nuzzled comfortably. They even entangled their fingers together as they were holding hands. 

Both of them were taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents. They listened to their calm, silent heartbeats and quiet breathing. 

They stayed there, feeling warmer than ever as they cuddled for awhile. They felt loved. While they are even closer than before. 

Finn was staring at him. Just like last time. He watched as Sean closed his eyes. He was loving how peaceful that other male appeared. It was nice. 

"Goodnight, Sean.." he whispered softly to him. 

' _Night, Finn.._ ' Sean had thought, to himself. While that smile on his lips had softened. 

After that, they had fallen asleep, eventually. They kept their eyes closed, shut now. They slept calmly, peacefully even, once again. In this silence, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause I wanna touch you.. And I wanna feel you too. I wanna see the sunrise. I am right here. But you'll never be alone. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. I am right here. I'll hold you when things go wrong. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. I am right here. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn..'
> 
> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
